


Coveralls

by two_of_swords



Series: Thousand Followers Prompts [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Ronan in Adam's coveralls, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: "I wear your clothes all the time. It won’t kill you to wear something of mine for a little bit.”





	Coveralls

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill #67 “My clothes look really good on you" - Sent by Anon

It’s already late afternoon on a warm summer day when one of the full time mechanics has to leave the shop early for a family emergency. Boyd assigns Adam to finish up the leftover work for the waiting customers, and then asks if he can stay late to take care of his regular work as well. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. Adam’s almost always glad for the opportunity to make some extra money. But tonight, Adam has plans - a date, actually - and he’d really been looking forward to it. Disappointed, he calls Ronan from the shop phone to cancel. Ronan doesn’t pick up. Instead, he shows up at the garage long after Boyd and the customers have left for the day.

“What the fuck, Parrish? You stood me up.”

Adam ducks out from under the hood of a Toyota Camry as his boyfriend approaches. “Answer your phone, Lynch. Or at least listen to your voicemails.”

“I was busy.”

“Doing what?”

“None of your business.”

Adam just shakes his head with a grin and doesn’t press. He knows Ronan is working on a secret project at the Barns and he’s pretty sure it has something to do with his upcoming birthday. He leans in for a quick kiss before returning to the Camry. “I won’t be too much longer, if you still want to go. There are later movie times, right?”

“How much do you have left?”

“Just a couple of oil changes. Less than an hour.”

Ronan nods and leans against the nearby workbench to watch.

“You wanna help? Or are you just gonna stand there looking pretty?”

Ronan shrugs. “I don’t want to get my clothes dirty.”

Adam eyes Ronan’s already distressed outfit. “But you’re wearing… you know what? Nevermind. I have an extra pair of coveralls in my car.”

“They won’t fit.”

“Sure they will.”

“I’m bigger than you.”

“Not by that much. You might show a little ankle, but I think that’s sexy.”

“That’s a fucking weird fetish, Parrish,” Ronan protests, but he follows Adam out to his shitbox.

Adam expects to have to stifle a laugh when Ronan comes out of the grimy shop bathroom. Adam does not expect his pulse to quicken and his cheeks to flush and all the blood in his body to start rushing south. The coveralls don’t fit. Ronan’s not showing any ankle thanks to his boots, but the arms and shoulders are definitely too tight in the best possible way. He looks like he’s about to bust through the seems like The Hulk - a mental image that does  _ things _ to Adam apparently.

“I look ridiculous,” Ronan says.

“What? No. It’s fine. I wear your clothes all the time. It won’t kill you to wear something of mine for a little bit.”

“But my clothes look really good on you,” Ronan responds, turning back toward the bathroom.

“Don’t take them off yet,” Adam says.  _ Let me take them off you later, _ Adam thinks.

“Come on, Parrish. I can barely move my arms.”

The words  _ just flex a little bit  _ are on the tip of Adam’s tongue, but he doesn’t want to give up the game so soon, so he swallows them back down and looks away, hoping that Ronan doesn’t notice how turned on he is.

Ronan notices. When Adam looks back at him, his head is cocked to the side and a sly grin spreads across his beautiful face. Without breaking eye contact, he carefully - a little too carefully, in Adam’s opinion- reaches up and tugs down the zipper, revealing his black t-shirt underneath. He slowly extracts his arms and folds the coveralls down, tying them around his waist like he’s seen Adam do hundreds of times before. Then he takes off his t-shirt.

Adam drops the tool he’s holding and it clatters on the cement floor. “What are you doing?”

“I told you. I don’t want to get my clothes dirty.” Ronan makes a big production of folding his clothes neatly, which is something Adam is pretty sure he has never done before in his life. He sets them on the bench with his phone.

“You bastard,” Adam says to Ronan’s tattoo.

“Let’s get to work, Parrish.” Ronan picks up the tool and heads for the Camry and has the nerve to make Adam actually teach him how to change the car’s oil while sweat glistens on the muscles of his chest and shoulders and back. It’s cruel, but motivating. They finish the oil changes in record time. They do not make it to the movie.

  
  



End file.
